mafiaonlinegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia I
Mafia I a.k.a. Mafia, was the first game introduced to BrainDen by Unreality on 21 June 2008. Unreality, who also introduced other games, hosted the game too. History Sign Up 21 June 2008 - 26 June 2008'' '' The basic game concept and design was originally posted as a classic two faction game (mafia v town. It was tentatively signed up by eight players, Kingofpain being the first and after 24 hours seven more followed. Unreality was ready to finalize balance, the game design and set things in motion when dnae and pw0nzd quickly signed up with akaslickster making the cut just before the introduction] post went up. By the time the game started it had become a three faction game and included an independent, the Grim Reaper. Mafia I fully debuted on 26 June 2008. Theme Classic Mafia Rules Behind the Scenes Contact is only permitted to those specified, do not discuss the game outside the thread if you do not have BTSC. Win Conditions * The Last person stading. If your are dead but are aligned with the last man standing, you win with that side. * The Grim Reaper can win as above, and also if s/he kills the Inspector with proof that the person s/he is killing is the Inspector. Roles There are three factions: * Grim Reaper: Can kill even nights only. * Mafiosos: Knowing each other, discuss covertly (BTSC), who thier victim will be each night. * Innocents: Only know that they are an Innocent, their special abilities if applicable and have no knowledge of who the other innocents are. Special Roles: * Doctor: Can save one person every night (predetermined), that person can not die at the hands of the Mafia or the Grim Reaper that night. Can not save himself or the same person twice in a row. * Martyr: Once only and at any time, PMs the host with a suspected Mafioso, the suspect's role is then revealed in the topic, The Martyr DIES (thus everyone learns who the Martyr was, too). * Inspector: Every day receive a PM from the host, a random Mafiosa role, up til then that person will not know s/he is the Inspector. * Ghost: First person to die becomes the Ghost. The Ghost, at any time, can PM the host with the name of one person, and that person's Special Role, if any, is revealed to the Ghost (not Mafia/Innocent role, but special role). What the Ghost chooses to do with this information is there choice Grim Reaper Accusations Anyone can PM the anytime with a Grim Reaper accusation. * If they were wrong: the Grim Reaper gets PMed immediately who made the accusation and who they accused. * If they are right: nobody finds out until the Grim Reaper's next kill, when, instead of making a kill, the accuser tracks the Grim Reaper and kills the Grim Reaper first Alloctaed Roles * Independent IMLRG, (Grim Reaper). * Mafia: Frost, pieman, Itachi-san and Akaslickster. * Innocents - barring the three vanilla roles: Doctor (dnae), Martyr (Thuhchris), Inspector (Grey Cells), Ghost (Brandonb) Conclusion The mafia won with a majority gain by night 2. Notes Host Players Trivia Mafia I had many firsts. * The game started with only one rule; No BTSC, unless permitted. * Throughout the game, the Doctor attempts saves on mafia only. * Brandonb was the first victim in Brainden's mafia game, gaining him a 'pass' for N1 and D1 in his next game. * The first to vote was pieman, voted for Thuhchris. Due to no official vote procedure this was taken to be a comment at the time * IMLRG was the first official vote for Itachi-san, howver IMLRG was the first perrson to be lynched in BrainDen. * First Mafia *fail*, there were, accidently, four mafia instead of three and the game ended on N2. * First mafia win. Category:Games Category:Classic Mafias